Memories In The Rain
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Hujan di Bulan Juni menentukan hidup dan mati. Author bingung nentuin summary. AU, OOC, gaje, oneshot, songfict. RnR?


**Memories In The Rain**

**# # # # #**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories In The Rain (song) © ****Morita Masakazu & Orikasa Fumiko**

**Memories In The Rain (story) © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Genre (s) : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pair (s) : ShikaTema & SasuSaku, Slight ShikaYoshi**

**Summary : Hujan di Bulan Juni menentukan hidup dan mati. One shot. Song fict.**

**Warning : AU, ada beberapa chara yang akan saya OOC-kan. Gaje, gak nyambung. Saya bingung menentukan summary.**

**a/n : cetak tebal** = lirik lagu

_**cetak tebal & miring**_= arti dari lirik lagu

_cetak miring_ = P.O.V

"..." = dialog

'...' = berpikir

**# # # # #**

_**^^ Happy Reading ^^**_

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**Temari's P.O.V**

_Hujan, terdapat banyak kenangan yang menyenangkan di sana. Dimana setiap hujan mulai turun, aku dan sahabat-sahabat kecilku bermain hujan-hujanan._

_Aku menyayangi mereka. Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Rasanya tanpa mereka sehari saja seperti memakan sayuran tanpa garam. Namun, semua hilang sejak kami menginjak bangku SMP 3 tahun lalu._

_Kami mulai menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Sasuke bersekolah di Osaka, Sakura mengikuti ayahnya dan tinggal di Kanagawa, sedangkan Shikamaru tetap bersamaku di Tokyo. Yah, aku merasa kesepian. Meskipun aku memiliki banyak teman baru di SMP, tapi tak ada yang dapat menggantikan mereka di hatiku._

_Meskipun Shikamaru masih tinggal satu kota denganku dan kami sama-sama satu sekolah, aku juga jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Dia selalu terlihat sibuk. Setiap kami bertemu pun, paling-paling kami cuma saling menyapa atau bahkan hanya saling senyum. Aku ingin sekali berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Tapi, sepertinya itu mustahil._

_Sewaktu aku menginjak kelas 3 SMP, aku sekelasnya dengannya. Aku cukup senang karena bisa satu kelas dengannya. Namun, kami masih jarang berkomunikasi. Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi pribadi yang tertutup. Setiap aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya, dia selalu menghindar. Dia selalu meninggalkanku sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya? Aku tak tahu jawabannya._

**End of Temari's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**Ame... Mae no hi mo ame de**

**Sono mae mo ame de**

**SLOW MOTION ai wa totsuzen ni**

**Ore no mae de kowarete**

**.**

**.**

_**Hujan... Kemarin juga hujan**_

_**Dan begitu pula sebelum itu**_

_**Cinta itu tiba-tiba bergerak lambat,**_

_**rusak di depanku**_

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**Flashback Mode**

"Shikamaru, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Temari yang secara tiba-tiba sudah muncul di hadapan Shikamaru yang kini tertidur di bangkunya.

"Ngh..." Shikamaru memandangi Temari dengan wajah malasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Temari yang merasa dicuekin pun menggebrak meja Shikamaru.

_BRAK!_

Shikamaru sontak terkejut. Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menatap tajam mata indigo Temari. Kemarahan terpancar dari tatapan tersebut.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Shikamaru ketus. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu." Jawab Temari sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut memandang tatapan mata Shikamaru yang tajam itu.

"Tanya apa?" Shikamaru berusaha untuk sabar dan akhirnya duduk kembali. Menunggu pertanyaan Temari.

Namun Temari hanya diam saja. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, mulutnya serasa terkunci. Sedangkan batinnya serasa ingin berteriak.

"Kau ingin tanya apa?" Shikamaru mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ekspresi jengkel terdapat di wajahnya. Temari tahu hal itu, namun ia masih bungkam. Membuat Shikamaru semakin risau.

"Minggu depan, Sakura dan Sasuke akan datang ke Tokyo. Katanya mau reunian." Akhirnya Temari pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Meskipun sebenarnya ada yang lebih penting yang ingin ia tanyakan daripada ini.

"Oh. Jadi?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jadi, yah, kau pasti tahu sendiri." Jawab Temari sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Jawab Shikamaru santai, lalu ia memandang Temari dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Temari langsung kaget dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"E, eh! Tidak apa-apa! Sudah dulu, ya. Aku pergi dulu." Temari pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan membuat Shikamaru semakin heran dengannya.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**End of Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**Hitotsu dake, tada hitotsu dake**

**Mamorenakatta kara**

**Tatakai wa mada tsuzuku**

**Hokori no tame ni**

**.**

**.**

_**Hanya karena satu hal... Hanya satu hal,**_

_**Aku tak bisa melindungi**_

_**Pertempuran masih berlanjut**_

_**Demi kebanggaan**_

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

**.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_Aku tak salah kan? Ini bulan Juni kan? Ini masih di Jepang kan? Tapi tak kusangka hujan akan turun dengan deras bulan ini._

_Ya, sekarang aku kembali ke tempat asalku, Tokyo. 3 tahun lalu, aku bersama keluargaku pindah ke Osaka karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di salah satu akademi terkenal di Jepang. Mungkin aku tak perlu menyebutkan nama akademi itu._

_Dan hari ini, aku berjanji pada Sakura, Temari dan Shikamaru (Meskipun sulit bagiku untuk menghubunginya) untuk mengadakan reunian kecil-kecilan. Jujur saja, aku sudah merindukan mereka. Mereka sahabatku sejak kecil. Rumah kami pun bersebelahan. Jadinya tiap hari kami selalu bermain bersama._

_Kita kembali ke topik. Dimana sekarang aku sedang menunggui ketiga temanku di taman bermain kota, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon akasia yang berdaun lebat. Tapi, lama sekali mereka? Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu, mereka belum juga datang. Apa aku salah jadwal?_

"Sasuke-kun!" _aku mendengar sebuah suara melengking dari kejauhan. Semula aku tak mengenal suara itu. Tapi setelah kuperhatikan wajah dan gerak-geriknya, serta penampilannya yang dari atas sampai bawah berwarna merah muda itu, aku pun menyimpulkan dia adalah Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun!" _dia memanggil lagi. Kulihat sebuah payung tergenggam di tangannya. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju tempatku berada. Entah kenapa setelah kedatangannya, hujan pun menjadi gerimis dan matahari pun muncul. Menjadikan hujan ini menjadi hujan panas._

**End of Sasuke's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**No time to cry**

**Naku no wa ato da**

**Roku gatsu no ame ni mata chikau dake**

**.**

**.**

_**Tak ada waktu untuk menangis**_

_**Menangis untuk kemudian**_

_**Aku bersumpah pada Bulan Juni hujan lagi**_

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ah, Sakura." Sapa Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun. Haha." Ujar Sakura sembari menutup payungnya karena hujannya sudah tak sederas tadi. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Maaf membuat Sasuke-kun lama menunggu. Tak kusangka hujannya akan selebat tadi. Payungku hampir saja terbang karena ditiup angin." Lanjut Sakura. Ia pun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, guna mencari kedua sahabatnya yang lain dan juga mencari tempat duduk.

"Duduk di sana, yuk!" ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang di tengah taman, tepi bak pasir. Ia pun menarik tangan Sasuke yang belum sempat mengomentari apa-apa.

"Sakura, sekarang hujan panas! Tak baik berhujan-hujanan di saat begini!" petuah Sasuke yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh Sakura. Sedangkan kakinya sendiri sudah mendekati tempat tujuan.

"Siapa yang mau hujan-hujanan? Kita kan cuma mau mencari tempat duduk." Sanggah Sakura dan mendahului Sasuke duduk di kursi panjang itu.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi sanggahan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Lalu memulai pembicaraan, "sudah lama tidak ke sini."

"Ya, rasanya terakhir kali kita ke sini sebelum perpisahan kelas enam dulu." Sambung Sakura. Matanya memandang langit, menikmati semilir angin dan terpaan gerimis yang hangat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru dan Temari dimana, ya?" tanya Sakura sembari menutup matanya. Rasanya sudah kangen sekali dengan mereka berdua itu.

"Entahlah. Padahal hujannya sudah tak selebat tadi. Dasar pemalas mereka itu." Umpat Sasuke sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

**End of Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_Tak kusangka, Sasuke yang sekarang jadi banyak bicara. Padahal sewaktu kami masih kecil ia selalu bungkam. Sifatnya juga rada tertutup. Tapi sekarang sangat berlawanan sekali._

_Sudah hampir setengah jam kami menunggu Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-chan di sini. Tapi tak kunjung muncul juga batang hidungnya. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?_

_Selama setengah jam ini sudah kuhabiskan waktuku untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke-kun. Kalau diliha-lihat, dia sudah semakin dewasa. Tapi terkadang ia berbicara seperti anak-anak. Bisa kutebak alasan mengapa bicaranya menjadi seperti itu karena teman barunya –atau pacarnya- di Osaka yang bernama Naruto. Dia pernah menceritakan tentang si Naruto itu kepadaku lewat e-mail. Tak dapat terelakkan lagi, aku pun langsung tertawa membaca e-mail dari Sasuke yang menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto._

_Yah, aku pun juga menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku di Kanagawa. Rasanya sepi kalau tak ada mereka. Tapi aku berkata bahwa aku juga mendapatkan banyak teman yang baik dan lucu. Meskipun tak sebaik dan selucu mereka._

_Kulirik jam tanganku. Aku pun terkejut bukan main menyadari jarum jamnya sudah berada di angka mana, _"apa? Sudah jam 3 lewat 15 menit?"_ pekikku. Sasuke pun menoleh. Mungkin kaget dengan pekikanku yang cukup keras itu._

"Kalau mereka sampai, akan kuhajar mereka!"_ gumam Sasuke mengerikan sembari mengepalkan tangannya._

"Hosh... hosh..." _kudengar derapan langkah kaki dan juga napas memburu dari arah belakangku. Aku dan Sasuke pun menoleh. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat datang sambil mengatur napasnya._

"Hah hah. Sasuke, Sakura! Kalian, Sasuke dan Sakura kan?" _tanya gadis itu. Wajahnya nampak semraut. Keringat bercucuran dimana-mana. Bajunya pun basah karena terkena hujan._

"Ya. Kau, Temari-chan?" _ tanyaku memastikan penglihatan dan ingatanku. Dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dan Sasuke-kun sambil berkata, _"aku Temari. Sekarang, sekarang ikut aku!"

"A-ada apa, Temari?" _Sasuke-kun terlihat kaget. Niatannya yang ingin menghajar Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-chan setelah mereka sampai pun diurungkannya. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah Temari-chan yang nampak sangat panik._

"Shi-shikamaru, dia tertabrak mobil!" _jawab Temari dengan suara keras. Kemudian dapat kudengar ia terisak. Kami berdua pun kaget bukan main._

"Sekarang dia dimana?" _tanyaku berusaha tenang. Namun kekhawatiran tetap terasa dalam benakku._

"Dia dibawa oleh warga setempat ke rumah sakit," _jawabnya. Lalu ia menyambung lagi, _"kalau dia tak menolongku yang sebenarnya nyaris tertabrak mobil, dia pasti takkan tertabrak. Hiks... hiks..." _tangisnya pecah. Aku pun spontan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Tak terbesit di otakku kalau reuni kami akan berakhir seperti ini._

"Kita ke rumah sakit!" _Sasuke memimpin di depan dan berjalan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**Kedo atatakana ame wa**

**Ore no hoho wo nurasu**

**SLOW MOTION atsui suzushisa de**

**Ore wo tsuyoku michibiku**

**.**

**.**

_**Tapi hujan hangat**_

_**Membasahi pipiku**_

_**Dengan kesejukan membara, bergerak lambat,**_

_**hal ini membuatku sangat**_

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**Rumah Sakit**

Kini Sasuke, Sakura dan Temari sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka, kalau keadaan Shikamaru cukup parah karena kehilangan banyak darah. Oleh karena itu, ia dirawat di ruang UGD dalam keadaan koma.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih satu jam, dokter yang merawat Shikamaru pun keluar dari ruangan UGD. Di wajahnya tersirat ekspresi kekhawatiran. Dengan cepat ketiga teman Shikamaru menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan teman kami?" tanya Sasuke mendahului bertanya, mewakili kedua temannya itu. Sang dokter belum juga menjawab. Sedangkan tangan sang Uchiha itu sudah mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter, keadaan Shikamaru?" sambung Temari.

"Kepalanya terbentur aspal dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jadi kami harus menjahit sedikit bagian kepalanya. Saat ini teman kalian itu sedang menjalani masa kritis. Kita hanya bisa berdoa, apakah dia bisa sadar atau malah sebaliknya." Sang dokter pun menerangkan sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada di pundaknya.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar pernyataan itu pun langsung lunglai dibuatnya. Tangan mereka seakan kaku, lemah tak berdaya. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari mulut mereka.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang," ujar sang dokter lagi, "tapi jangan buat keributan."

Dokter itu pun pergi. Kemudian Sasuke memandangi kedua temannya, dan mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kamar pasien dimana Shikamaru terbaring lemah. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu, Temari nyaris limbung dibuatnya. Kepala sang nanas itu terbalut perban cukup banyak.

"Hiks hiks, Shikamaru..." Temari langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke sebelah ranjang tidur pasien. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan pucat Shikamaru dan menitikkan air mata sembari berkata "maaf".

"Bagaimana kalau kita menelepon orang tuanya?" usul Sasuke sembari memencet tombol-tombol HPnya.

"Ya." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sakura. Sedangkan Temari masih menangis sesenggukan.

'Shikamaru, sadarlah." Batin Temari.

**End of Normal P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**"Omoide" nante namanurui mono dewanai kara**

**Wakaranakutemo, ima wa hashiru shika nai**

**.**

**.**

_**Karena hal-hal seperti "kenangan" hal-hal yang tidak hangat-hangat kuku**_

_**Meskipun aku tak mengerti, sekarang aku tak punya pilihan selain untuk berlari**_

**.**

**.**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

_Mereka, teman-teman. Mereka sudah datang. Ah, Temari? Sasuke? Sakura? Kenapa kita berada di sini? Temari, kenapa kau menangis?_

_Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Rasanya tadi aku tertabrak mobil karena menolong Temari. Dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Ya, aku tak tahu karena mataku sudah terpejam lebih dulu._

_Aku pun heran melihat semua temanku yang berwajah khawatir dan panik itu. Semakin heran lagi ketika aku melihat Temari menangis sambil menggenggam tangan seseorang. Tunggu! Itu tanganku kan? Dan yang terbaring di situ, itu aku kan?_

_Lalu, aku yang sekarang ini apa?_ _Yang terbaring tak berdaya di sana adalah aku. Tapi yang berdiri di sini adalah aku juga. Akh, apa rohku sudah terlepas dari tubuhku? Kalau iya, berarti aku sudah... aku sudah... mati?_

_Tidak! Aku belum mati! Aku belum ingin mati! Aku tak mau mati! Kumohon para shinigami itu tak mencabut nyawaku secepat ini._

"Tok tok tok"

_Kudengar suara ketukan pintu. Setelah pintu itu dibuka oleh Sakura, kulihat ayah dan ibuku langsung histeris dan menghampiri tubuhku yang di sana dan memeluknya. Kulihat ibu menangis. Ya, ibuku menangis._

"Ibu, aku ada di sini." _Ucapku. Tapi sepertinya tak dapat di dengar oleh ibu atau siapapun yang ada di sini._

_Kulihat lagi tubuh lemahku itu. Tekanan jantungnya masih ada, berarti aku masih hidup. Tapi, kenapa rohku berada di lain tempat?_

"Nara Shikamaru, sudah saatnya kau mati." _Terdengar sebuah suara dingin nan menusuk dari belakangku. Kulihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam sembari membawa sebuah catatan atau entah apa namanya menghampiriku. Dapat tertebak olehku kalau dia adalah shinigami, yang siap ingin mencabut nyawaku._

"Aku belum ingin mati! Kumohon, jangan cabut nyawaku."

"Tapi, sudah saatnya bagimu untuk..."

"Kumohon... Aku, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Asal aku tak mati sekarang. Masih ada yang ingin aku lakukan." _Aku terus-menerus memohon. Hampir saja air mataku keluar. Aku belum siap berpisah dengan semuanya._

_Ia nampak berpikir keras. Aku masih terus berusaha untuk membujuknya agar ia tak mencabut nyawaku sekarang._

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau tak boleh menyakiti perasaan teman-temanmu itu. Kau harus melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi. Kau tak boleh membuat mereka bersedih." _Aku tertegun dengan pernyataan itu. Aku tak boleh menyakiti perasaan mereka._

"Aku setuju." _Jawabku lantang. Dan dengan itu pun aku dapat kembali ke tubuhku dan shinigami itu pun pergi sembari tersenyum sesaat._

**End of Shikamaru's P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**No time to cry**

**Tsuyoku naru dake**

**Roku gatsu no ame wa tada inochigake**

**.**

**.**

_**Tak ada waktu untuk menangis**_

_**Hanya akan menjadi kuat**_

_**Hujan di Bulan Juni menentukan hidup dan mati**_

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Shikamaru, bangun nak." Suara gemetar Yoshino melenyapkan hening yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Terlihat Shikaku, Sasuke, dan Sakura berdiri mematung melihat Shikamaru yang hanya terbaring dan Yoshino yang terus menangis. Temari kini tak menangis lagi. Mungkin karena ia sudah kehabisan stok air mata atau mungkin karena ia sudah dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Lama berselang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Temari dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesaat sebelum ketiga remaja itu meninggalkan ruangan UGD, terdengarlah suara rintihan dari ranjang Shikamaru. Ternyata yang merintih itu adalah Shikamaru.

"U-uh..." ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Terlihat ibunya di sampingnya, lalu ayahnya. Dan terakhir ketiga teman-temannya.

"A-aku dimana?" tanya Shikamaru sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau di rumah sakit, sayang." Jawab sang ibu seraya memeluk erat tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Shikamaru?" Temari langsung menghamburkan diri ke sebelah Yoshino dan tersenyum senang.

"Temari, Sasuke, Sakura. Maaf ya, aku sudah merusak acara reuni berharga kita." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada sedih.

"Tak apalah, yang penting Shikamaru-kun selamat." Balas Sakura sembari tersenyum dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Yah. Sebenarnya aku mau menghajarmu karena terlambat. Tapi, karena keadaanmu seperti ini aku jadi tak tega." Sambung Sasuke.

"Yang penting anakku ini selamat." Kata Shikaku yang dari tadi diam saja.

Shikamaru pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum melihat tingkah jengkel Sasuke dan tertawaan Temari dan Sakura. Kemudian ia teringat kata-kata shinigami tadi.

"_Baiklah. Tapi, kau tak boleh menyakiti perasaan teman-temanmu itu. Kau harus melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi. Kau tak boleh membuat mereka bersedih."_

'Aku takkan membiarkan kalian bersedih seperti tadi lagi. Teman-teman.'

"Di luar masih hujan. Kalian tak mungkin pulang sambil hujan-hujanan begini kan?" tanya Shikaku kepada Temari, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Rumahku di dekat sini. Jadi tak masalah kalau harus pulang lama." Jawab Sasuke tenang sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalau aku tinggal minta jemput saja." Jawab Temari seraya mengupas sebuah apel yang tadi dibawakan oleh Yoshino untuk Shikamaru.

"Aku sih bawa payung!" seru Sakura bersemangat. Namun sepertinya ia lupa membawa payungnya. Jadi payungnya masih tertinggal di taman.

"Tunggu! Payungnya masih di taman tadi! Ah, masa aku harus ke sana lagi?" tanya Sakura kecewa dan merenggut kecil.

"Hahaha." Shikamaru dan Temari langsung tertawa. Sedangkan Yoshino dan Shikaku saling berpandangan. Serta Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Huh." Sungut Sakura jengkel.

Seisi ruangan itu kembali tertawa. Rasanya sakit karena rindu yang mereka alami sudah sembuh begitu saja. Berganti menjadi kesenangan dan kebahagian karena mereka dapat berkumpul bersama lagi.

**.**

**.**

**No time to cry**

**Tsuyoku naru dake**

**Roku gatsu no ame wa tada inochigake**

**.**

**.**

_**Tak ada waktu untuk menangis**_

_**Hanya akan menjadi kuat**_

_**Hujan di Bulan Juni menentukan hidup dan mati**_

**.**

**.**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

**OWARI**

**# # # # # # # # # #**

Huh, fic apa ini? Kok gaje sih? Ckckck... *pundung sambil ngerokin batu pualam (?)*

Saia pengen bilang sesuatu. Sebenarnya fic ini mau dipublish pas COME BACK PLANNING. Berhubung saat itu author lagi sibuk (maksudnya gak dibolehin ke warnet T.T), jadinya gak bisa publish hari itu. Dan malah publish sekarang. YY

Last, mind to REVIEW?


End file.
